


us

by minideul



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, allen is a secretary, jungmo is a marketing team member, like woah there luv, relationship challenges, serim is a ceo, serimogu calm down, serim’s dad is also here!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: everything will be fine, as long as both of us are together.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim/Koo Jungmo, serimogu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilykmh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/gifts).



“i want to kiss you right now.”

jungmo whips around to serim, almost gasping at the proximity of their bodies. barely a centimeter away when just a few seconds ago serim’s lazing on the velvety emerald green chesterfield sofa at the lounging area of his massive office.

how he’s able to sneak behind jungmo’s back without a single sound— right in front of jungmo because the younger has turned around and they’re a millisecond away from kissing— that, the younger is very unsure of, yet he doesn’t let himself mull over that as that’s the least of his worries. had he not push serim immediately as soon as he meets the pair of eyes surging with desire, the blonde would’ve devoured his lips already.

“hyung, what the hell! we’re in your office!” jungmo screams, yet controlled so his voice wouldn’t be blasting off through the doors or echo throughout the room. if he didn’t, serim’s secretary would’ve been alarmed and barge into the room panickedly. it’s not unusual to see allen at his station during lunch hours. jungmo doesn’t think he’s ever seen the ever-so-diligent secretary join the other staffs to have a lunch out. he’s always, always, propped on his chair behind the table, nose stuck on the large computer screen organizing schedules and reports. he’s establishing an extremely outstanding performance that jungmo is starting to think he’s up to something big.

(personally, jungmo wouldn’t mind if allen plans to overtake serim’s position as the president. and jungmo wouldn’t have to feel so bad for dating serim.)

“it’s not like anyone would see.” 

a little scoff is heard from jungmo as he casts a sharp glare at serim before he quips back to finding the records he needed to finish off his paperworks quickly before the day ends. as a normal office worker under the marketing team, for jungmo to crash into the office of the corporation’s president like this means suicide. with each step he takes in the space, He feels like he’s committing a grave sin. that, and especially when he takes advantage of their relationship like this (this is a first, in fact), but he really can’t spend another few days on working on the same document. those records are very much needed to finalize his work.

and when jungmo texted serim to get the permission to _snoop_ around in his office for a bit, he was expecting his boyfriend to assist on finding the necessary files he described, but oh he’s definitely wrong. now not only he’s on a risky hunt for the records because lunch hour will be ending and he’ll be shot with suspicious eyes and never-ending questions when his co-workers see him walking out of the president’s office, but serim isn’t. being helpful. he doesn’t even spare to lend a helping hand too, finding delight in bothering jungmo instead.

“the director could possibly barge into your office any time soon and he would _not_ be pleased to see his son kissing a mere office worker 12 positions under him.” jungmo sighs when he doesn’t find what he wants on the current book case he’s searching through. now moving on to the other one.

serim hums as he strides around the room aimlessly while looking at jungmo’s back. “i’d be more than glad for him to walk into us making out. he should be aware who i’ll be marrying soon.”

the search stops, and jungmo turns to him, wide-eyed.

“what do you mean by _that_?”

the reaction from jungmo causes serim’s expression to falter. something about the shock and bewilderment in jungmo’s voice and tone upsets him a little (okay, maybe a lot). although washed with disappointment, sensing apart of his heart chipping at the edge, serim’s voice is delicate. “jungmo, baby,” he starts, staring at the said man with a hint of pain in his eyes. “we’ve been together for six years already. six years. do you have no plans of starting a family with me, at all? does the thought of us living together, being by each other’s for the rest of our lives, never crossed your mind?”

for jungmo, it’d be a dream come true to be with serim, he’s already thankful to the deities up there for letting their relationship strive this long, after all the ups and downs. the challenges they faced weren’t easy, but both of them managed to surpass everything together. it’s a mircacle for them to overcome everything and still, standing by each other’s side, hand in hand.

in spite of that, jungmo isn’t sure if they can overcome it this time around, and if the gods up there would be generous enough to bless them another round of luck.

he has pinpointed this so many times already, that serim is someone that’s way out of his league, that serim is someone he shouldn’t have gotten involved with in the first place. had jungmo known he’s the heir of a big corporation six years ago he wouldn’t even bat an eyelash to serim, out of fear and shame. he remembers few years back when serim told jungmo who he really was and he was so upset and furious with the revelation that serim could’ve done way before they dated, he didn’t talk to serim for a few weeks.

(they probably wouldn’t be talking up till now if serim hadn’t come to jungmo’s apartment and immediately hugged him upon seeing the latter and apologized. jungmo later on admitted that he missed serim very much, too. and now that jungmo thinks of it, that was so petty of him and to think that he acted like he could live without serim during those weeks when he cried to sleep during the nights longing for serim.)

“i’ve always thought of it. i really do,” jungmo smile, the sorrow lingers on it. “but you know how different we are, hyung. we’re not from the same world; you’re everything that one could wish for themselves, and i’m a nobody. i’m worthless and you deserve much more than i could give to you. i don’t—”

a faint, surprised gasp breaks free from jungmo’s mouth when serim pivots the former around to face him, slotting their lips together abruptly. jungmo certainly didn’t make any preparations for this, hell, when did serim come over to him? the last time jungmo checked, he was hanging around the sitting area— other than constantly distract him with words. not that jungmo was too baffled; serim often does these sneak attacks, so jungmo had gotten used to getting kissed by him without any warning beforehand.

however, feels different this time. it feels unfamiliar. at the foreign, abnormal yet gratifying sensation, jungmo’s in shambles. 

unlike the usual cheeky, playful pecks, serim’s kiss this time around is different. as if he poured out all his emotions into the kiss, the feelings he had been wanting to convey to jungmo. lips attached, arms coiled around jungmo’s lean waist, the expression of mutual sentiment of love and intimacy shared when jungmo hesitantly hooks his arms around serim’s neck and kisses him back, much to serim’s pleasure.

and boy, did that make jungmo’s heart ram against his chest. so harsh and loud that he practically can feel it bursting out from his skin, he can hear the accelerating, rapid pounds echoing up to his ears.

their lips motioned together in sync, filling the empty gap between their top and bottom lips with each other’s. the quietness of the room amplifies the stifled groans and sultry winces spewed out from their mouths, which have become more audible by each second. gently, serim manhandles him so the younger is pinned to the book case with arms confining him by the sides. despite the extra physical effort serim gave which could’ve cut their session off short due to body movements, they’re too engrossed. they’re still kissing as if they’re using all the energy they’ve kept for this moment. as if this is the last time they’ll be together. as if the future holds nothing for them.

serim feels jungmo pinching him on a part of the skin on his neck. he takes that as a signal that jungmo wants to stop for a bit— he’s panting through the gaps in between their kisses, struggling for air as he’s out of breath.

the older backs away in consideration, only to be met with swollen lips and a pair of teary eyes. jungmo’s hands slide to serim’s forearm, he holds onto them, they’re trembling yet his grasp is tight, as he tilts his head down, too ashamed to show his tears to the man in front of him. he’s too flabbergasted to conceal his overflowing emotions. they’re too much for him and his weak heart to handle, so he breaks down uncontrollably.

serim immediately hoists his hands up to brush off the tears staining jungmo’s cheek. soft daint strokes with both of his hands as he lands his eyes onto jungmo, delicately gazing him like he’s the most valuable treasure in the world.

“all those years we’ve spent together, never have i thought you of someone like how you describe yourself, because to me, you’re koo jungmo, my koo jungmo, the person who’s the dearest to me, the person who i love with my whole heart, the m person who can makes the happiest man alive.” “so please, never leave me. we can make this work. i promise you.”

he dives in for another round of a kiss, palms clasped on the sides of jungmo’s head. he does it so passionately that jungmo feels lightheaded, as if he’s up there flying in the clouds, but he doesn’t forget to reciprocate the kiss as an indication of requital. words aren’t necessary as a response to serim’s confession and pledge; jungmo decides to demonstrate one through his actions, and the older person understands him perfectly.

_everything will be fine, as long as both of us are together._

“is serim inside?”

“oh, sir,” allen scrambles off his seat at the presence of the company’s chairman. he absolutely didn’t get a notice beforehand regarding his visit. his work is left abandoned for a little while to greet and cater to his needs. chairman park is a rather laid-back middle-aged man, relaxed and out-going like his son who's the current president, but that’s not an excuse to be less of a prepared secretary. “yes, he’s inside.” 

“loosen up. don’t be too hard on yourself.” chairman park laughs to lighten up the mood. allen is so tense that even an elderly man with impaired vision is able to detect the pressure upon the young man, and allen chuckles back nervously with an apprehensive smile. 

the chairman casually glides into serim’s humongous office, swinging one of the grand double mahogany doors serving as the entrance and exit for the room. what he pictured was a committed serim earnestly working on his duties as the president, propped behind his desk, signing papers or reviewing sales records of the week.

not his son sprawled on one of the large sofas inappropriately with another man straddling on his lap.

serim and jungmo are too occupied with eating each other’s faces that it takes the chairman to shout, “what is the meaning of this?!” for them to start paying attention to their surroundings. tongues swirled deep in one another’s throat slithered out at the thunderous voice, only a strand of spit remains connecting their two lips as soon as they pull their off each other. and both of their heads spin to the door. the couple is clearly oblivious with how messy they appear to the pair of eyes.

with the chairman in sight, jungmo thinks he’s done for. he gulps as his body sinks in embarrassment, in pure humiliation. his cheeks already filled with warmth from the very beginning but his face is at the boiling temperature now. but that’s the least of his concern, because he’s already imagining himself unemployed by next week. or tomorrow. very, _very_ soon, by the looks of it. jungmo internally groans at this, regret filling him up to the brim. 

to think that he already mentioned this earlier on to serim, and the worst case scenario he thought of is actually happening.

fuck this blonde man for dragging it longer than it should be.

jungmo finally scans himself discreetly, realizing he’s looking very unkempt and disorderly more than he thought. serim had single-handedly unbuttoned jungmo’s shirt until his angular left shoulder and chest emerged through the unbuttoned opening.

he’s pretty sure he’s seeing countless red and dark purple marks all over his jaw, neck, collarbones and upper chest area because serim was so needy earlier on that jungmo wasn’t able to put him under control. was he tripping or was that blood he tasted on his lips? he dabs his tongue on the certain spot again. it stings, and the metallic taste of blood laces on his tastebuds. 

with no idea what to do, he spares a glance to serim.

_holy shit,_ jungmo thought he wasn’t this fierce. he was complaining about how serim was too bold and eager, but he takes it back now that he’s seeing serim’s hair badly tousled from jungmo’s slender fingers going through it repeatedly. did jungmo unbutton his shirt too? he doesn’t remember, but he slightly recalls his hand trailing down to serim’s chest then abdomen to fiddle with something. 

serim’s breathing heavily as he brings his hands to brush back his fringes. one arm hooks around jungmo’s torso (yes, he’s still on serim’s lap) and the other caressing jungmo’s thigh. with his busted lower lip, thanks to jungmo unconsciously getting a little to passionate despite nagging serim to go at a slower pace (serim didn’t call him out for this because he was definitely enjoying the rough side of jungmo, though he was unaware he’s being so). 

the trail of their mixed saliva rolls down beneath the corner of serim’s lips. he haughtily wipes it off with the back of his hand. 

as serim tugs jungmo closer to him to his side until there’s no space between them— ignoring jungmo’s panicked reaction of attempting to push him off because the look on chairman park’s face frightened him— he smirks at his father. “ah, what a great timing. i guess i don’t have to request for a formal family dinner after all.” he drawls impishly. “dad, meet my fiancé, koo jungmo.”

**Author's Note:**

> this had been in my drafts for like a month??? and it’s supposed to be a couple of hundred words and not 2.4k??? man


End file.
